Itachi x Reader - Saving your life
by Ella Natalie Eaton
Summary: Orochimaru has an experiment he had wanted to perform on Itachi Uchiha, and the plan is capturing him during his newest assignment. But it is you who is sent instead of him. But Orochimaru cannot wait, and he decides to try it out on you.
1. Chapter 1

_ - chan, I have a mission for you – The leader said, staring into your eyes, as you are standing by the door, with Deidara on your right and Zetsu on your left, waiting for new orders – You will retrieve a scroll from this woman, that is currently in her possession, bring it back to our hideout, and hand it over to me – He added, handing you a photo of the female ninja he was referring to. Dark, long hair, probably easy to find out.

You stare at him, confused.

But I thought Itachi-sama was going on that assignment – You reply.

I have sent Itachi on a S-rank mission, of a private and more delicate nature – Pain said, without further explanation - Now, off you go.

Yes, leader – You nod once, before exiting the room, taking your gear with you, as you follow the directions written on the back of the photograph. It seemed simple, so you started moving, as it was getting close to sundown and you hoped the mission was easy enough to make you get back to the Akatsuki hideout before the sky went completely dark.

As you walked, your mind started drifting towards the last person you should be thinking of. _Itachi Uchiha. _You knew he would make it out without a single scratch, but for some strange and irrational reason, you couldn't stop worrying about his safety in that secretive mission. He had been a teacher, and was now a fellow member of Akatsuki, but somehow it felt diferent. Your heart didn't skip a couple beats everytime Deidara, ou Tobi, or any of the other members, was heading out, alone, on an S-rank mission.

_Maybe it is because he taught me almost everything I know_, you thought, before nodding. _Yes, it has to be it. Itachi-sama… Please, be safe. _

Hearing footsteps, you stopped, holding on to a kunai, before walking around the woods you were in middle of, and your eyes caught only the glimpse of birds flying by, and the subtle movement of trees, flowing with the wind. A shiver goes through your spine and you let your hair down with your free hand, for the first time since you were accepted in Akatsuki, to let it warm up your neck. You carry on, always keeping an eye on everything surrounding you, just like Itachi had taught you many times, something you had forgotten in a couple occasions when you were his student. You had always been distracted, and your mind seemed to drift off to somewhere unknown, your own land. But luckly, you had grown to be a little more down to earth than before.

As you arrived to the hill where you were supposed to find the woman in the picture's house, hideout, office, wherever Pain wanted to call to a little house in the middle of a forest, you heard it again. The sound. Footsteps, coming from up the hill. But that time, you were certain. You looked up and noticed someone, leaning against a tree. You weren't sure if it was the woman of the picture, since this person in front of you has its body covered with a dark, long robe, and its face hidden behind a mask, letting only its dark, long hair sway with the wind. You take a step forward, and the figure in front of you does the same.

Why isn't Itachi here? – You hear, and then you notice it is not the woman from the image, not a woman at all. You frown, at the mention of his name, and your muscles tense up.

How did you…? – You ask, and something cuts your sentence. The man moved at an incredible speed, and before you could blink, he is standing behind you, putting a choke hold on you.

You struggle, using your feet and hands, as both your arms are restrained by the man's strong grip. You try to get free, but the grip on your neck and wrists only tightens.

\- Shh… - He whispers, and you shake your head, trying in every way to get free – Be quiet, will you? We are going to have so much fun together… - He said those final words in a dragged, raspy voice. You are able to kick his leg with your left foot, and the man lets go of your neck for a second. You turn around, and point the kunai at him, remembering that you should never turn your back on an opponent, and that running will only end up with him capturing you.

In a quick movement, he grabs your hand, twisting your wrist to make you let go of the weapon you are holding. _No way_, you think, as the pressure on your hand suddenly turns into pain, and you hear a snap, the sound of something breaking. Your bones.

You scream, with the pain radiating from your wrist and up your arm, and you almost fall on your knees, as you have a quick loss of strength on your legs.

\- I told you to be quiet, didn't I? – The man asked, with a teasing tone, and no doubt he was probably smirking as well.

You broke my wrist, I will kill you! – You shout, with anger pulsating in your veins 

Oh, no no no. If you did, I would not be able to conduct my experiment, would I? – He asks, pulling you towards him by your hurt wrist, making you scream once again. 

\- If you did, I would not be able to conduct my experiment, would I? – He asks, and, right after you shoot him a confused look, you feel something hitting you hard on the back of your head. _Don't pass out, don't pass out_, you whisper to yourself, trying to keep you focused on something to keep you awake. Itachi's eyes, dark as the secrets that his soul contained. His voice, and the way he told you the rights and wrongs about her ninja skills. The pat on her shoulder he had given her the day she went on her first mission on her own.

You feel your knees threatening to give up, as your body sinks on the arms of your enemy. A dark cloud blurs your eyesight, and you shake your head to fight against the sensation.

The man takes off his mask, and smiles at you, as everything goes black and you are taken to the arms on unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so so much for your reviews, you're amazing! 3 This one is a little short because I will be posting more often, and sorry for keeping you waiting :(

The pain on your wrist brings you back to reality and you open your eyes as you regain consciousness. You are lying face up on some sort of wooden table, and your feet and hands are tied up. You look around you. The room has very little light, and you try to think rationally. _A basement? Some sort of underground hideout_, you conclude.

You glance across the room and you immediately spot a figure leaning against the wall, smirking at you. Your eyes widen as you recognize who it is.

\- Orochimaru! – You almost shout, in surprise. Itachi had told you about him, but you two had never met in person. He looked younger than you thought, but his facial expression was strange and creepy, but you decided you would not be intimidated by him. _You are a member of Akatsuki_, you repeat to yourself, _and you were trained by one of the best shinobis. You won't be scared _– What do you want with me? – You almost spit the words, and as your muscles tense up the pressure of the ropes tying your wrists make the broken one ache, and you bite your lip trying not to scream in pain. Your expression seemed to amuse him, and he shoots you a sadistic glance before taking a step towards you.

\- I have a little… - He paused, as if he was looking for the best word – experiment to conduct. Too bad that you weren't exactly who I wanted but… You'll have to do. For now.

\- What do you mea… - You stop, and your eyes widen, as your blood begins to run faster inside your veins as you realize – Itachi – You whisper.

Orochimaru slides his tongue across his mouth and his eyes glow a little, before he nods.

\- He has always been… Interesting to me – The way he said those words made you shiver – But there's an advantage in this situation – He smirked – I can first begin my experiment on you and then capture him.

You shake your head and you try to break free, feeling the ropes painfully burning against the skin of your wrists and feet.

\- No, no! – Your voice is almost a scream – Please, do whatever you want with me, but leave him alone, please!

He shot you an amused look, as your words were like music to his hears. He took a step towards you, standing just a little outside your reach.

\- Oh, I see. You two have feelings for each other? Perhaps it will be even easier to capture that Uchiha, when he comes to stupidly try to save you – He sounded as if he was mocking the situation. You raise your head as much as you can and you try to spit on him, but Orochimaru raises a hand to slap you right in the middle of your cheek, and the pain leaves you numb for a couple seconds, as your head is thrown back and hits the table. He takes a kunai and, with a fast gesture, faster than your eyes can perceive, presses it softly against your throat, and you feel your blood stream beat against the weapon – If you do that again, I will take your life. You will die, anyways, so, a minute sooner, or a minute later, no difference for me, I am in no hurry – He removes the kunai, holding it with his right hand, and turns to the small counter where he had been working – Now, let us start.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :) I'm finally done with stuff and all, so I will be posting more often, probably every other day! Thank so much for following this! I already have the next chapter prepared ahah I wanted to post 2 in 1, but it would be too long :( So, whenever you want me to post the next one, I will :)

I have to warn you that this one is a little… Strong…ish

Oh, and the next one is going to be sad, but cuteey!

~Ella

You feel a painful prick on your arm, right above the broken bone, and you clench your teeth, closing your eyes, trying the hardest you can not to scream as you feel a thick liquid burning through your veins. "I have to be strong", you think, as your emotions rise to your skin and your eyes begin to water "Itachi-sama taught me better than this".

The fluid on your veins reaches what seems to be your heart, and you feel your entire body becoming still. First your legs, moving up to your waist, end on your arms, your neck. You begin to panic, and your eyes slide from the lamp flickering above you with a cold white light to your limbs, and a quick wave of relief rushed through you as you realize they're still there. But suddenly, rage is everything you have in your mind.

"You paralyzed me!" You shout, barely able to move your lips. You try to move your head, but your neck is completely still, as if someone is holding it down with their maximum strength.

"Effective, is it not?" Orochimaru hisses, just like a poisonous snake, prepared to engage in its next meal. He walks towards you, placing himself in your line of vision, and you frown "I know, I know, you hate me, but who says I care? Once I have tested my ultimate weapon, no Leaf Village shinobi will be able to resist, and Konoha will be mine!"

His laugh echoes in your ears in the same way as someone brushed a stick of new chalk on a dark board. The squealing sound, that persists even seconds after it's over. He tilts his head and smiles, as he moved to the bench where he had set his arsenal of torture, and takes off a small bag. Black and simple, just like the one you sometimes wear. He places it over your paralyzed abdomen, but even tough you can't move, you feel the pressure of the object on your body

Orochimaru removes a strange object, that resembles a kunai ending in long, sharp looking needles. You glance at him, as he is no longer looking at you. His eyes are crazy, just like some mad scientist from a movie, as if he is on some hallucinogenic medicine that blurs reality. His smirk makes you shiver, and you feel your spine cringe, even if your body didn't move.

"First, let us see if the paralyzing cut off sensation, shall we?" She asks, more to himself than to you, as he glanced at you top to bottom, as if he was carefully analysing every inch of your body. He takes a step to his left, and you hear the loud sound of his shoes echoing on the wooden pavement. He looks at your exposed legs, partially covered by your black shorts and your high knee shoes. He nods to himself, and rolls down the black fabric of one of your pieces of footwear, exposing your left shin. He gives you a quick look, before slowly, very slowly, taking the sharpened kunai and slides one of the needles across your skin.

And you feel everything. The slight pain, like a paper cut, but you do not flinch. You had cut yourself a thousand times when you were a student. Burns, falls, bruises. Itachi was a very good teacher, but he didn't give anyone any slack. That's why he had called you his best so far. Because you never quit due of a minor injury, and you never stopped until the training day was over.

"Oh" Orochimaru chants "Seems like I'm even more brilliant than I thought" He smirks again, looking into your eyes. You return the look, measuring forces with him, just like the way we do with a cat. Whoever looks away first, owner or animal, loses. And you were not made of the coward fabric.

Your captor seems impressed.

"Brave" He nods, as if he was expecting you to burst in tears, shivering as you begged for mercy, in a childish, sobbing voice. Clearly, he didn't know you. Not at all "Haven't you ever considered working for…" He grins "Me?" "Never!" You spit the word out, as if you could throw poison right at him.

"Too bad. Too… bad…" He hisses again, and then you feel it.

A sharp pain, increasing by the second, and your lungs seem to gasp for air as your mouth opens, allowing more oxygen into your lungs, and you feel the new air making its way in, even if your chest isn't moving like it should.

Orochimaru raises your leg, and as you feel his cold finger tips on your skin, you feel disgusted. And then you realized what just happened.

He stabbed you. The kunai is inches deep on the skin of your leg, and you see his smirk when he notices your angry and surprised look on your face, letting go of your skin.

"Oh, look" he says, in a cynical, delusional voice, as if he was really unaware of what he did "You're bleeding" He comments, sliding a finger across a drop of blood, raising it, as if was analyzing it just with his eyes. As he takes his fingers to his mouth, licking the blood that was once insider your veins, you feel like you want to puke, and you look away, disgusted, your eyes focusing again the light of the lamp, threatening to die at any minute "Tasty" he comments, and takes a step back.

When he does so, you exhale in temporary relief. "Finally that creep is away from me", is the thought that crosses your mind, but not for long. The second you finish your mental sentence, Orochimaru reaches his arm and pulls out the kunai, without any care, and you moan loudly in pain, without anticipating it. Your eyes close and you attempt to clench your fists, but they still don't respond.

"You're a monster!" You shout, in anger "I'll kill you, I will!"

He laughs loudly, as if you had just told the funniest joke known to mankind. His laughter lasts for too long, and the way he mocks you makes you fill up with rage.

"Brave and funny" He comments, when he finally stops with the laughter "What a waste, not working with me. Too bad. Not, let us try another funny cocktail" he walks over to that dammed bench and takes out a syringe, filled with an orange liquid that looks like some sort of food sauce or cleaning product "This one" He says, before giving a tap on the syringe, to take out the bubbles of air "Will increase your sensibility in… 200 and so percent. Just lie very still. Oh, silly me" He laughs without meaning it "How could that be a problem?"


End file.
